Little Love Notes
by Colt And Katana
Summary: A collection of short, independent, pieces for various ships in the Walking Dead. Most center around Rick or Daryl with various people, though other ships may pop up. Depends on my mood. No Rickyl, no Caryl.
1. You

**A/N**: Daryl's going to be a daddy.

**...**

**...**

_**The feel of feather soft kisses** _precede the long stroke of a calloused hand on Sasha's back. Years of wielding a crossbow have left Daryl's hands rough but pleasant to the skin.

The sun is just beginning to brighten the sky when she shifts onto her side and feels Daryl lift one leg over his hips. He's hard and she's wet. He slips easily inside. His hands have learned her curves. His fingertips have learned to play her body like a talented pianist can tickle the keys of a baby grand to produce strains of the loveliest notes. Soon Daryl has filled the room with the music of their passion, a duet of pure love born of grief for lost lovers.

When the song has completed Sasha turns on her back to face him, one hand cupping his face, her dark eyes meeting his light. They tell one another how deeply they've fallen in love in a single look. Words haven't been necessary for awhile.

Daryl ran his hand over the swell of her belly where his child grew. He remembered the night they'd conceived it. He'd been hurting over Beth and she had come to offer him a shoulder to cry on. She was missing Bob and she understood what Daryl was feeling right to her bones. A simple kiss to the forehead had sparked a passionate flame neither of them had expected, and neither of them had been able to fight. They'd wanted it to be a one-time thing and they'd avoided speaking about that night until the morning sickness and other symptoms set in.

"It's not Bob's?" he asked quietly.

Sasha shook her head. "I never slept with Bob. You're the only man in over a year."

Daryl nodded and took her hand asking what she wanted. She'd answered quite simply. "You."

Now they were expecting. In a month Daryl Dixon was going to be a father. No matter what happened in his life, in his past, he was determined he was going to be a better man, a better father, than his own had been. He was scared to death that he'd fail but at the same time he was so very anxious to try.


	2. Sunshine and Foot Rubs

"What are you doing?"

Michonne climbed from the stream, fully clothed, and followed Rick until they reached the trees. It was hot enough to be hell on earth. Rick didn't have access to a thermometer but he'd guess it was upward of 95 degrees.

Once they say down under the tree where it was shady he took her foot in his hands.

"Rick..."

"You said your feet were sore."

She watched him as he set to work with a look of deep concentration on his face.

"You don't have to rub my feet."

"Nope, I don't _have_ to," he agreed.

Michonne wasn't about to argue. It felt too good, sitting there under the deep shade of the trees, feeling his fingers expertly rub the tension from her feet. She lay back in the grass, forgetting she was in a pair of shorts that were a little too big for her. Rick's eyes wandered up her thighs to find he could see her patch, just at the edge. It looked a little wild and unruly.

Travel didn't allow for the women to have much opportunity to shave and since she was single she didn't make trimming her snatch a priority. It was fine by Rick. He enjoyed the sight, wanted to reach into that patch and find her underneath someday. He just doubted today would be it.

By the time Rick finished with her second foot, and had massaged the muscles of her calves, Michonne could barely keep her eyes open.

"Sorry," she said, and yawned. She stretched and he could see a patch of yummy belly skin he wanted to lick.

"We've got time for a nap," he said, and stretched out beside her.

They looked up at the blue sky that they could see through the trees.

"Walker might come by."

"Three people are on perimeter duty. We're fine. You rest."

She took hold of his hand and started to drift off. "Why are you being so sweet?"

Rick yawned. He, too, could barely keep his eyes open. "You deserve it."

He didn't see her smile since they both had their eyes closed.

A few seconds later they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
